Una noche de mucho alcohol
by Ewi-ero-sempai
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si mezclas un francés pervertido con un español y un prusiano, le añades un par de botellas de licor y los encierras en una tienda de campaña? Yo he hecho el experimento, entra a comprobarlo.


Prusia abrió lentamente los ojos. La luz del sol le dañaba la vista y le acentuaba el dolor de cabeza. Con un gruñido de protesta buscó el despertador para comprobar que, efectivamente, era tarde. Muy tarde. Se puso boca arriba e intentó incorporarse. Y digo intentó porque al instante sintió un fuerte dolor en los riñones y también en la parte baja que le hizo arquearse y quejarse. Maldijo a la madre que lo trajo al mundo y lanzó otros improperios típicos suyos hasta que una voz baja le ordenó que se callara. Entonces el país sufrió un cortocircuito en el cerebro que le terminó de despejar. Empezó a analizar la situación: uno, estaba desnudo en una cama que no era la suya; dos, le dolía la cabeza y el trasero; y tres, estaba con una (no, espera, ¡había una tercera persona!), perdón, con DOS personas más en la cama, y ambas estaban en sus mismas condiciones. Y así, atando cabos, atando cabos, llegó a una conclusión: se había emborrachado y no recordaba nada (Inner: vaya chasco).

-¡ARGGGGG! ¡No entiendo nada, nada, nadaaaaaa!- gritó mientras se tiraba de los pelos (Ewi-chan: tan grises y suaves…/ Inner: no babees el teclado, que lo vas a estropear).

-Oooooi, Prusia, deja de gritar- y esta es la voz de nada más y nada menos que nuestro rubio pervertido favorito… ¡Francia-niichan!- España aún duerme, y ya sabes que se pone de mal humor cuando lo despiertan.

Prusia, en ese momento, se quedó en shock total. Estaba en la cama, desnudo, ¡con Francia y España! (Inner: ¡El sueño que Hungría y yo compartimos se ha hecho realidad!) Tan fuerte fue el shock que su encefalograma se quedó plano por varios segundos, es decir, hasta que Francia se colgó de su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa, Prusia? Te has puesto blanco -una sonrisa pervertida se dibujó en su rostro.- ¿No me digas que no recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?

Prusia lo miró con una mirada que mezclaba el "¿tanto se nota?" con "vuelve a decir una obviedad así y te invado". Francia simplemente lo ignoró y empezó a frotar sus mejillas como un gatito mimoso. (Inner: ¡Quiero ver a Furansu-neko!)

-¡Ah! ¡Con lo bien que lo pasamos! Estabas tan mono, eras tan obediente, y completamente delicioso. – Furansu-niichan puso su famosa cara pervertida (Ewi-chan: aunque, como normalmente ya la lleva puesta todo el día, es raro que la vuelva a poner. Sería como una "cara extra-pervertida")- Deberías ser territorio francés.

El gabacho (para quien no lo sepa, es el nombre que en España se les da a los franceses, parecido al "Fucking limey" de Tony) recibió un puñetazo de Prusia que casi lo saca de la cama, y acto seguido se estaba asfixiando en manos del awesome ore-sama.

-¡DEJA DE DECIR IDIOTECES Y DIME QUÉ HA PASADO!- y este espléndido grito lo dijo mientras lo zarandeaba de adelante hacia atrás y Francia se iba poniendo cada vez más morado.

- V-v-vale… pero suelta-a-a-a… no… puedo… respirar- y aquí es cuando el prusiano se enfrenta a un gran dilema. Por un lado, es la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con ese pervertido, pero por otro lado, si lo mata no sabrá que había pasado a menos que despertara a España, y esto sí que no era una opción. Así que, lamentándolo mucho, lo soltó y esperó pacientemente a que el francés recuperara el aliento.

-Bueno, a ver por donde empiezo…- Francia se sentó en una pose que esperaba que resultara "pensativa y a la vez sexy", pero más bien parecía que tenía problemas de vientre (que no podía ir tanto como quería al baño).

-¿Qué tal si lo haces por el principio?

- Buena idea, Prusia _mon amour._- Intentó darle un besito (Ewi-chan: casto y puro según él, con lengua y hasta la campanilla según mi inner), pero el prusiano casi lo manda a volar de nuevo, esta vez con una almohada de regalo.- Bien, pues todo empezó ayer por la noche cuando nos fuimos a ese bar…

-¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?- preguntó el país de la pasión, España.

- Claro que sí, me aseguré de haber apuntado bien las indicaciones.

- Pero teniendo en cuenta tu sentido de la orientación, lo más seguro es que hayamos terminado en la otra punta del pueblo- y aquí Prusia con sus "amables" acotaciones.

- Como aquella vez que querías ir a una pastelería francesa y acabamos en un matadero de cerdos…

- O esa otra en la que nos intentaste llevar a una feria para bailar y acabamos en una residencia de ancianos aprendiendo a bailar salsa…

-… aunque yo al final no terminé de entender el movimiento ese de cadera… ¿había que poner un pie delante y otro detrás, o no hace falta?

- No, los tienes que dejar en paralelo y separarlos a la altura de los hombros- Prusia se puso en posición.- Y ahora es cuando haces el giro, ¿ves? Prueba tú- y por supuesto España le hizo caso. En ese momento, Francia se debatía entre su orgullo por haber insultado su sentido de la orientación y las ganas de meterles mano a los dos porque el giro de cadera ponía esos dos culitos al alcance de sus sucias manos. Estaba a punto de rendirse ante la última opción cuando el prusiano se dio media vuelta y lo pilló_ in fraganti_. Así que para disimular empezó a gritarles a los cuatro vientos que eran unos desagradecidos que no comprendían el gran gesto que suponía para él invitarlos a una copa. Por último se escondió en un rincón a llorar por su desgracia (Ewi-chan: con sus lágrimas de cocodrilo, por supuesto; no iba a dejar que se le estropeara su hermoso rostro/ Inner: Ewi-chan es mala. No te preocupes, Furansu-niichan, ore-sama te entiende), para ver si así se compadecían de él e invitaban ellos. Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso y se metieron en el bar. Francia, al ver el gesto, se echó a llorar de verdad:

- ¡BUAAAAAAAA! ¡Con lo mucho que os quiere Furansu-niichan, y lo dejáis tirado en la calle! ¡Sois unos desalmados!

- ¡Date prisa o te enviamos con Rusia de una patada!

Así que el francés, como buen hombre que era, secó sus lágrimas de puro dolor y entró con la cabeza bien alta. Pero la dignidad se le borró de la cara en cuanto llegó a la altura de sus amigos, y la cambió por una que decía claramente: "¿qué demonios es esto?", o lo que es lo mismo, puso la misma cara que el español y el prusiano. Y como soy tan amable, voy a responder a esa pregunta (Ewi-chan se pone la bata blanca y las gafas de sensei, y saca un puntero del bolsillo que le robó a Doraemon). Están ustedes ante lo que se denomina comúnmente un antro: hay porquería en las mesas, hay porquería en las sillas, las ventanas son opacas y no transparentes por la porquería, hay porquería en la barra, y hasta te pegas al suelo por la porquería que hay. Y ahora les interesa saber qué es lo que hay que hacer en un sitio de estos:

1. HUIR

2. En caso de que no lo puedan hacer, no beban de los vasos.

Y aquí termina la clase de hoy, puede irse.

Volviendo a nuestros amigos…

Francia se acercó con cuidado a la barra, haciendo una mueca de asco al oír el ruido de sus botas hundiéndose en la masa pegajosa del suelo, y sentó en un taburete que le dejó toda la ropa pringosa.

- ¿Qué haces?- Muy buena, Prusia, como si no lo estuvieras viendo.

- ¿Tú que crees? Sentarme a tomar un trago.

- Yo no pienso quedarme aquí. Volvamos al campamento.

- Es que… hay un… pequeño… problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- No… no sé volver.

Tras estas palabras, un pesado silencio envolvió el lugar, momentos que el prusiano aprovechó para condensar toda su cólera y así lanzarla contra el gabacho.

- ¡MALDITO FRANCHUTE DE MIERDA! ¡Te juro que en cuanto acabe con esta guerra, conquistaré París y la quemaré, la bombardearé, la pisotearé y la reduciré a escombros!

Francia, por su lado, empezó a temblar y se puso completamente blanco. Estaba seguro de que Prusia sería capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, y no le apetecía en absoluto que aplastara sus regiones vitales (Ewi-chan: les tiene mucho aprecio, como las usa tanto). Así que se calló y agachó la cabeza. España, en vez de gritarle al francés, suspiró, se sentó a su lado, y pidió una copa con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. El prusiano se calló de golpe y, como si le hubiera leído la mente al español (Inner: ¡Hala! ¡Prusia es telépata!/ Ewi-chan: ¿Tú sólo usas la cabeza para escribir lemon? ¬¬), se sentó a su lado y pidió el licor más fuerte del lugar.

- Por esta vez te perdono…

- ¡A veces eres tan bueno y tan mono!

-… pero sólo si invitas esta noche.

Francia no pudo, o no quiso, escuchar esta última frase, ya que pidió con un grito ensordecedor una botella entera de coñac y tres vasos con hielo. España, sencillamente, sonrió y se bebió lo suyo de un trago, siendo imitado por Prusia. Y así empezó una larga noche de borrachera.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, pero los habitantes de cierto pueblo seguían despiertos. ¿La razón? Muy simple: un rubio, un moreno y un tipo de pelo gris que bailaban y cantaban por las calles abrazados y tambaleándose. Y pobre del que intentara callarlos. Recibía miradas de (muuuuuucho) odio y una amenaza de conquista. Así que lo mejor era esperar a que se marcharan de ahí, cosa que consiguieron con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo. Finalmente las tres figuras llegaron al campamento de las afueras, despertando en el proceso a todos los soldados posibles hasta llegar a su tienda. Una vez allí, se tumbaron como pudieron en la ancha cama. Intentaron quitarse la ropa, pero por culpa del alcohol apenas pudieron sacarse las botas. Así que el francés, que estaba menos borracho, les ayudó entre risas y balbuceos a quitarse la chaqueta y a desabrocharse la camisa. Por fin, se quedaron en silencio uno al lado del otro, hasta que de repente Francia se irguió y le dio un suave beso a España. Primero fue suave y lento, hasta que se aburrió y cogió de la barbilla al moreno para poder meterle la lengua hasta el fondo. Prusia los miraba de reojo con curiosidad y, para qué ocultarlo, un poco de envidia (Ewi-chan: ¿Qué? Seguro que él también tendría necesidad de algo de cariño/ Inner: Yo le entiendo, a mí también me apetecería un besito de Furansu-niichan). El francés pareció darse cuenta, porque paró el beso y se puso frente al prusiano, que apartó la mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasa, _mon chéri_? ¿Es que tú también quieres que te mime?- Francia le acarició la mejilla.- ¿Quieres que _grand frère France_ te dé un besito?

- Qué tonterías dices…- Prusia giró la cabeza para que no se le viera el sonrojo.

Francia saltó por encima del español y se sentó en el regazo del prusiano, que ahora sí que no podía disimular el tono rojo de sus mejillas. El francés sonrió y se acercó a la cara de Prusia.

- ¿Estás seguro…- le dio un beso en la frente- … de que no quieres…- le besó la punta de la nariz-… un beso?- Francia le miró a los ojos mientras sonreía de manera seductora. Prusia se sentía cautivado por esos ojos azules y por la suavidad de esos labios contra su piel, así que no se resistió y le dio un casto beso. El francés fue profundizando el beso lentamente, para tener tiempo de saborear esa boquita. Con algo de timidez, el prusiano abrió los labios para que Francia pudiera conquistar su boca entera. El rubio jamás había sentido tanto placer a la hora de invadir a otro país; esa cavidad tan húmeda y cálida, con el sabor del alcohol aún presente, era verdaderamente deliciosa. Francia no dejaba de atacar sin tregua, y Prusia se iba poniendo más y más colorado. Se estaba quedando sin aire, y eso le hacía jadear y excitarse poco a poco. Enredó sus manos en las suaves mechas rubias de la nuca para profundizar aún más el beso, a pesar de que sentía que se estaba ahogando. El francés accedió a sus, según él, ruegos, lo abrazó por la cintura y lo besó con más fiereza, llegando incluso a mordisquear ligeramente la lengua de su _amoureux_.

España, mientras tanto, se estaba empezando a enfadar. Francia lo había dejado para morrearse con Prusia, y lo había dejado olvidado como si fuera un trasto viejo. Además, él también quería cariño prusiano. Así que apartó al rubio y se lanzó a los labios hinchados de su querido aliado, dispuesto a pelear por su conquista. Para Prusia, besar al español fue como tomar una taza de dulce, espeso e intenso chocolate. Era tan delicada la manera en la que rozaban sus lenguas, tan apasionada la forma en que mordía sus labios, que el prusiano no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño gemido antes de aferrarse con desesperación a los anchos hombros de Antonio.

Francia no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Prusia, el tipo que tanto había renegado de los besos impúdicos que le daba a España cada vez que podía, ahora estaba devorando la boca del español como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Así que, con una sonrisa diabólica y decidido a aprovechar esa oportunidad, se metió en un beso a tres bocas. Las lenguas de Antonio y Gilbert salieron de sus respectivas bocas para mezclar su saliva con la de Francis. Y así, la lengua chocolateada de España, la saliva de alcohol de Prusia, y el sabor a fresa de la boca de Francia, se unieron para crear el bombón más perfecto que jamás había existido, y a cuyo sabor se hicieron adictos los tres.

Cuando el beso finalizó (Inner: ¡Nooooooo!), los tres se miraron a los ojos, con cierta vergüenza Gilbert, con una sonrisa tierna Antonio, y con ojos de violador Francis. Un momento de silencio siguió a esas miradas, momento roto por el francés:

- ¿Alguno de vosotros ha probado a hacer un _ménage-à-trois_ (Inner: o lo que es lo mismo, un trío caliente y orgásmico)?

La pareja negó con la cabeza, España con cara de curiosidad y Prusia pensando en el alcance de la locura de Francia.

- Estupendo- dijo el francés con cara siniestra.- ¿Qué os parece si lo probamos… ahora?

Antonio se encogió de hombros y empezó a desvestirse, mientras que Gilbert abrió tanto la boca que casi le llega la mandíbula al suelo. Para cuando ya se había recuperado del trauma, Antonio y Francis estaban completamente desnudos y en la cama (Inner: Velásquez tendría que haber pintado ese cuadro, y no _Las Meninas_):

- ¡¿De verdad creéis que voy a acostarme con los dos A LA VEZ?- El prusiano desvió la mirada y se puso muy, muyyyyyy, colorado.- Además, que yo… yo todavía… yo no… (Inner: se estaba haciendo, como se dice en mi país, "la picha un lío")

Francia se acercó con toda su hermosura hasta Prusia, que se puso más rojo que un tomate (Inner: cosa que hizo que España se pusiera a 100 por hora) al verlo desnudo, y le dijo al oído:

- ¿Aún eres virgen?- Gilbert se puso muy nervioso y empezó a gesticular como si fuera uno de esos pollitos que tanto adoraba. Francis simplemente sonrió con perversidad.- Entonces eres virgen- lo cogió de la mano y lo sentó entre España y él.- No te preocupes, te vamos a tratar muy bien.

Aún a pesar del alcohol y de las palabras de Francia, Prusia seguí muy nervioso. Es que jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que su primera vez fuera:

1. Un trío

2. Con dos hombres

3. Y los tres borrachos.

Pero toda su inseguridad se fue al garete cuando vio a Antonio sonriéndole dulcemente mientras Francis se quitaba despacio la camisa. Cuando por fin consiguió lanzarla por los aires, el francés empezó a devorar su cuello salvajemente, y al mismo tiempo España le besaba con cariño los hombros y le acariciaba la cintura. Gilbert no sabía que hacer, así que apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del moreno y acarició los cabellos rubios y sedosos del francés. Poco a poco la cabeza rubia empezó a bajar por la clavícula delgada y sensible, dedicándole unas cuantas lamidas a las que Gilbert respondió con suspiros cálidos. Después pasó a los pezones rosaditos, que lamió y succionó hasta que quedaron duros como piedras, haciendo que Prusia se tuviera que morder los labios para no lanzar un gemido demasiado escandaloso. Finalmente los mordió hasta enrojecerlos, a lo que el prusiano respondió con un quejido de incomodidad que rápidamente se apagó gracias a los labios de cierto español acariciando su nuca.

Sin embargo, el moreno, harto de tanta inactividad por su parte, le dio la vuelta a Gilbert y empezó a besarlo con mucha pasión. (Ewi-chan y su Inner: ¡País de la Pasión al ataque!) Con las manos pellizcó los pezones previamente maltratados y húmedos, cosa que los hacía más sensibles, y su boca se dedicó a dejar chupetones en el cuello blanco del prusiano. Por su parte, Francis empezó a acariciarle los muslos firmes por encima de la ropa, hasta que se cansó y decidió que era hora de que los pantalones también desaparecieran. Así que deshizo el cierre y los bajó poco a poco, acariciando toda la piel blanca y tersa que pudo. Prusia se sentía un poco perdido en el mar de placenteras sensaciones que le provocaban violentos escalofríos, pero intentó responder a las atenciones del español acariciando su ancha espalda, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos los fuertes músculos, y suspirando quedadamente palabras húmedas y calientes en su oído. Entonces el moreno le susurró:

- ¿Y si mimamos un poco a Francia?- le dio un lametón en la oreja.- Seguro que a ti también te apetece probar su piel- y mientras hablaba le giró la cabeza lo suficiente para que pudiera ver de reojo al francés.- Quieres lamer cada rincón de su cuerpo, hacer que se le erice la piel, y ver como pierde la cordura.- Todo esto España se lo susurró con un tono lujurioso, y se regocijó de ver una llama de deseo en los ojos de Gilbert. La verdad es que el francés era tremendamente sensual. Los ojos azules brillaban con una luz húmeda que hacía que se parecieran aún más al mar, los cabellos dorados caían sobre sus hombros en ondas tentadoras y acentuaban el color pálido de su piel. Su cuerpo, aunque delgado, tenía unos pectorales finamente marcados y unos brazos fuertes y firmes. Y sobre todo ese trasero. Esos glúteos tan prietos y redondos que le daban ganas de devorarlos y marcarlos con sus dientes. Prusia se relamió mientras lo pensaba, y lentamente se separó de España para atacar a Francis. Antonio sonrió y fue tras Gilbert para "prestarle refuerzos". Los dos, ante la mirada sorpendida de Francia, lo tumbaron y se pusieron a horcajadas sobre él. Mientras el prusiano se encargaba de cuidar el pecho suave y fuerte del francés, el español decidió que era hora de "cuidar" un poquito las regiones vitales. Con las dos manos acarició dulcemente la torre Eiffel y se alegró al oír un gemido ahogado por los labios de Prusia. Humedeció la punta con la lengua al mismo tiempo que con los dedos masajeaba el Sacré Coeur y el Moulin Rouge.

Francia, por su parte, sonreí con perversión. Se sentí muy orgulloso de que sus "hermanos pequeños" hubieran aprendido tan rápidamente la lección. Así que, para compensarles, fue acercando lentamente sus dedos a la entrada a la capital de Prusia, que tuvo que abandonar sus quehaceres en el cuello del rubio. Suavemente empezó a prepararla para la invasión francesa que no tardaría en llegar y que el prusiano aceptaría con mucho gusto. Porque el francés quería ser el que le robara su primera vez al ser de pelo plateado que, con cara inocente, jadeaba quedadamente en su regazo.

España intercambió una mirada con Francia, y dejó de mimar la capitale francesa para que el rubio pudiera levantarse y poner a cuatro patas a Gilbert. Mientras lo preparaba, esta vez con dos dedos, le susurró a Antonio:

- ¿Qué te parece la capital prusiana?

El moreno se entretuvo en mirarla detenidamente. La verdad es que ahora entendía por qué decían que los germanos eran unos superdotados. Se relamió los labios con deleite.

- Estoy seguro de que debe ser deliciosa

- Entonces, ¿qué tal si la pruebas?- Francis metió un tercer dedo, y Prusia gimió con un poquito de dolor.- Estoy seguro de que a él le encantará entrar por la Puerta de Alcalá.

El español lanzó una risita y acto seguido se puso frente a los ojos del prusiano. Cuando captó toda su atención, abrió las piernas para que pudiera contemplar toda la gloria de Madrid y de la Puerta de Alcalá. Después dijo con un jadeo:

- ¿Te apetece visitarla?

Gilbert no dijo nada, sólo abrió la boca y sacó la lengua para "limpiar" un poco la Puerta. El moreno lanzó un gemido y se dejó mimar mientras acariciaba los sedosos cabellos del prusiano. La verdad es que estaba en éxtasis. Esa lengüita rosada y mojada le estaba llevando al cielo cada vez que rozaba su entrada, y le hacía gemir como un desaforado.

Francia, al ver el cuerpo tembloroso de Antonio, rió y dijo:

- Pareces una ramera con el escándalo que estás montando.

Y por supuesto España le respondió a la pulla con un sonido que pretendía ser una carcajada pero que terminó en un jadeo:

- Pero te aseguro que no finjo.

El rubio no contestó y se centró en el prusiano excitado que tenía debajo. Decidió que ya era hora de empezar la verdadera diversión, así que se acercó a su oído y dijo:

- España está más que preparado, así que métesela - le introdujo la lengua en la oreja y Prusia sintió una ola de calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. – Quiero ver tu cara de placer cuando te introduzcas lentamente en él – y le sacó los tres dedos de golpe.

Gilbert no dijo nada, sólo volteó al español y empezó a rozarse con él. Antonio gimió de impaciencia y se movió contra su miembro para hacerle entender su necesidad. "El novato – pensó – es mejor de lo que esperaba." Finalmente, el prusiano lo tomó de la cintura y se la metió bruscamente.

Prusia jamás había sentido algo así. La sensación de estrechez y calidez que le envolvía era simplemente deliciosa. Ahogó un gemido al sentir cómo las paredes del moreno se contraían en espasmo sobre su miembro.

España también sentía un placer indescriptible. Ese miembro era (infinitamente) más grande que el de Francia.

- ¡Dios! La tienes… enorme… ¡Me encanta! Llega… ah… hasta… el fondo… ¡Mm! – El moreno dio un golpe de caderas. – Ha… mu-muévete… onegai…

Pero antes de que el prusiano pudiera hacer cualquier gesto sintió una cosa mucho más grande que los dedos que intentaba introducirse en su interior. Era el miembro caliente del rubio que, impaciente, se metía con violencia. Al principio sintió como si le desgarraran con un acero al rojo vivo, llegando incluso a causarle una herida que sangraba, pero pronto se acostumbró al esplendor de Francia. La verdad es que ese trozo de carne le hacía sentirse completo y lleno, pero de todas formas quería más, mucho más. Se giró hacia Francis y con voz casi suplicante le dijo:

- Quiero… más… por favor.

Al ver esos ojos llorosos, al oír esa voz tan sugerente, la excitación de Francia subió como la espuma, y el francés empezó a embestir suave pero profundamente. Prusia lanzó un gritito agudo y encajó sus dedos en la cintura del español. Se sentía en el puto infierno, porque ese placer era demasiado bueno para ser divino.

Antonio sentía cómo los golpes de Francia hacían moverse en su interior al prusiano, pero no era suficiente para él. Así que empezó a frotarse contra su _partenaire_ mientras decía entre gemiditos:

- Haz… como Francis… m-métela… con fuerza…

Y Gilbert simplemente obedeció.

Ninguno de los tres había sentido jamás algo así en su vida. Francia le había hecho descubrir los placeres de la cama a mucha gente, entre ellos España, pero jamás había sentido una estrechez tan exquisita y que le succionara con tanta desesperación como la de Prusia. El español sentía como si le estuvieran empalando, pero, lejos de dañarle, le resultaba algo verdaderamente placentero, y no podía evitar retorcerse al sentir su próstata golpeada una y otra vez por la capital prusiana. Pero sin duda Gilbert era el que más lo disfrutaba. Por un lado, su miembro estaba deliciosamente apresado por el esfínter ardiente y completamente mojado de Antonio, que de vez en cuando apretaba sus paredes internas como si quisiera retenerlo dentro. Por otro lado, las profundas embestidas de Francis hacían que el miembro francés se friccionara con fuerza son su entrada, y provocaban que sus testículos y los del francés se frotaran continuamente.

Pronto el ritmo constante pero lento impuesto por el rubio dejó de ser suficiente, y sincronizadamente aumentaron el ritmo. Eso hizo que Prusia y España empezaran a gritar del placer. El prusiano tenía prácticamente su pecho pegado a la espalda del español, mientras que este apoyaba su cuerpo en la cama y encajaba sus uñas en las sábanas. Se comportaban como fieras en celo, buscando el placer propio y el de los demás, moviéndose como si les fuera la vida en ellos, cada vez más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. Gilbert no dejaba de tocar la piel de Antonio, maltratando de una forma deliciosamente dolorosa sus pezones y dejando marcas de mordiscos en el cuello moreno. El español empezó a tocarse, ansioso de más placer y deseando sentir el semen del prusiano bañándolo por dentro. Ante este pensamiento, sintió un espasmo que apretó el miembro de Gilbert en su interior. Prusia gimió, y después lanzó un grito fortísimo cuando el francés apretó sus nalgas, y pudo sentir su longitud más nítidamente en sus paredes internas. Empezó a sentir espasmos cada vez más fuertes y supo que pronto se correría. Embistió con más fuerza (Inner: si eso era posible) hasta que el deseado orgasmo le alcanzó, le envió placenteras descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, y le hizo descargarse en el interior del español. Antonio, al obtener lo que hacía tiempo llevaba deseando, se corrió en su propia mano con un grito, manchando además las sábanas.

Pero el francés aún no estaba satisfecho, así que siguió invadiendo el interior del prusiano, que tenía toda su piel hipersensibilizada y, por tanto, lo sentía con más intensidad. El moreno se retiró de debajo de Gilbert y se quedó boca arriba, intentando recuperarse, mientras los observaba. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo descubrió que no podía quedarse quieto. Ver la cara sonrojada de Prusia, con los ojos llorosos del placer y la boca abierta y lanzando gemidos, le daban ganas de devorarlo enterito. Así que, con movimientos que le hacían parecer una fiera salvaje, se acercó de nuevo al prusiano y empezó a besarle. Sus bocas se unían, húmedas y ansiosas, en besos superficiales pero intensos. Antonio aún se maravillaba por la ternura que emanaba de esos labios y que le incitaban a abrazarlo y acariciarlo dulcemente. Su lengua, sin embargo, era otro cantar. Ese musculito juguetón y suave hacía crecer en su interior la lujuria y el deseo. "Esta lengua – pensó - estaría mucho mejor en otra parte." Y, dispuesto a cumplir su fantasía, hizo que Gilbert se apoyara en sus manos y se arrodilló delante de él. Le acarició los cabellos y le alzó la cabeza para que le mirara a los ojos.

- ¿Querrías hacerme este favor?

Prusia no dijo nada, sólo agachó la cabeza y se introdujo la espléndida capital española (Ewi-chan y su inner aparecen con banderitas: ¡Visiten España!) en la boca. El moreno lanzó un jadeo ahogado al mismo tiempo que clavaba sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo de su aliado. "Tenía razón – se dijo a sí mismo. – Esta lengua es perfecta para esta clase de favores." Dejó caer las manos a los lados e hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la cadera quieta y no ahogar al prusiano.

Gilbert sentía que se excitaba de nuevo. De vez en cuando, Francia tocaba un punto que hacía que se le llenara la visión de puntitos de colores; y las fuertes embestidas dejaban resbalar el miembro de Antonio entre sus labios. A veces los apretaba para que friccionaran ese trozo de carne al salir de su boca, o succionaba la punta rojiza hasta hacer gemir al moreno. Sin embargo, cuando notó que ese miembro vibraba en el paladar, se lo sacó de la boca, dejando a un español insatisfecho y frustrado. Estaba a punto de correrse, y el prusiano lo había dejado dolorido.

- ¿Por qué has parado?

- No… haa… te corras… aún – Prusia lanzó un grito de placer. – Hazlo… dentro… ¡Mm!

- ¿Dentro? – Antonio parpadeó perplejo.- ¿Te refieres a tu…?

- Sí…

- Bien – España le levantó el rostro. – Pero con una condición – le besó tiernamente. – Que te corras conmigo.

Gilbert, como respuesta, improvisó un anillo de pene apretándose la punta para evitar eyacular.

Francia, al oír la conversación, sonrió, le separó más las piernas a Prusia y, cogiéndolo por los muslos, embistió más rápidamente. Tenía unas ganas locas de acabar en ese agujerito tan estrecho y hacer que jamás olvidara su primera vez. A medida que aceleraba, sentía como su cuerpo ansiaba acabar. Se estremecía, notaba espasmos que lo recorrían de arriba abajo. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, y los casi gritos de Prusia lo estimulaban escandalosamente. Quería acabar, mejor dicho, necesitaba acabar en esa estrecha cavidad.

Antonio, al ver esa escena, notó que se ponía muy caliente. Había visto muchas veces a Francis en plena faena con otras personas (Inner: voyeurista ¬¬), pero jamás le había visto tan apasionado, tan… desesperado. Esa forma de hacerlo era demasiado para su excitación frustrada, y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tocarse. Pero recordó la recompensa que le esperaba si tenía paciencia, y se limitó a jadear e imitar los movimientos del rubio.

La estimulación para el francés fue demasiado. Los gemidos del Gilbert, la imagen de un España completamente necesitado, los espasmos intermitentes sobre su miembro… No pudo soportarlo y, con un potente jadeo, se corrió copiosamente. Cuando se vació por completo, se dejó caer boca arriba al lado de Prusia. Este, al sentir ese líquido en su interior, creyó que también se corría, pero sus propios dedos se lo impedían. Levantó la cabeza y, con ojos suplicantes, se dirigió al español:

- D-deprisa…

Antonio no se hizo de rogar y, separando ampliamente las nalgas redonditas de su "amigo", se introdujo de golpe y empezó a embestir como un loco. Necesitó poco tiempo antes de correrse, siendo imitado por el prusiano, que arqueó la espalda en el momento en el que se liberó. El español abandonó ese agujerito y se tumbó en la cama, dejando al francés entre él y Prusia. El de pelo gris sentía como todo ese líquido caliente recorría su interior hasta lo más profundo, y pensó que eso había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Se giró hacía los otros dos con una sonrisa satisfecha, parecida a la que tenían el francés y el español en sus respectivas caras. Besó dulcemente a Francis, y un poco más apasionadamente a Antonio, y dejó caer la cabeza en el hombro del rubio. España y Francia también intercambiaron un beso, y el moreno apoyó la cabeza en el pecho del otro y lo abrazó por la cintura. Por último, el francés cogió las mantas para taparlos a los tres. El trío se quedó dormido con una sonrisa feliz pintada en sus caras.

… y eso fue lo que pasó – concluyó Francia con su relato, y se giró para observar la reacción de Prusia. Este estaba en estado catatónico, la mirada perdida, completamente pálido, mientras intentaba asumir los hechos. Tras unos cuantos minutos en silencio, con un francés expectante y un prusiano comatoso (Inner: se veían hasta los puntos suspensivos encima de la cabeza de Prusia), este último se levantó de la cama de un salto, cogió el cable de la lámpara y una silla, y se dispuso a colgarse del cuello. Francis se enganchó de sus piernas para tratar de impedírselo.

- ¡No lo hagas, Prusiaaaaaaaa! – y empezó a llorar como una magdalena.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡No puedo vivir después de saber que me habéis violado!

- ¡Pero si te gustó!

- ¡Eso es lo que tú dices! ¡Seguro que me obligasteis!

- ¡Que nooooooo!

- ¡Que síiiiiiiii!

En medio de este forcejeo, con un Gilbert intentando quitarse a patadas a un francés que lloraba a mares, una cabecita morena salió de entre las sábanas. Sí, nada más y nada menos que… ¡España, el país de la Pasión! (Ewi-chan: el mejor vino tinto se hace aquí/ Inner: y las mejores naranjas, y las mejores paellas, y el mejor pescaíto frito, y el mejor orujo, y los mejores productos de la huerta, y las mejores torrijas, y-/ Ewi-chan: Vale, vale, ya lo hemos pillado, que se come muy bien aquí.) El morenazo se frotó los ojos y miró con cara de sueño a sus aliados, que hacían una extraña postura para estirarse (Ewi-chan: Diosssss, lo que hace el sueño). Se levantó de la cama y se acercó al prusiano para darle un beso en la mejilla, después le dio otro al francés y dijo:

- Buenos días, ¿qué tal habéis dormido?

- "Este tío – pensaron Francia y Prusia al mismo tiempo – no sabe leer entre líneas."

El español se puso a recoger la ropa desperdigada de los tres mientras decía:

- Lo pasé muy bien anoche… Aunque me duele todo y me siento pegajoso – cuando terminó de recoger, se giró hacia los otros dos con una sonrisa. - ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a lavarnos un poco?

Y sin esperar respuesta, los cogió de las manos y tiró de ellos hacia un riachuelo cercano. Los dos iban a su lado con cara de resignación, como si estuvieran pensando: "ya estoy acostumbrado a las rarezas de este tío." Entonces Gilbert agachó la cabeza con cierto rubor en las mejillas y dijo casi, casi, en un susurro:

- Yo… también me lo pasé bien.

Los otros dos lo miraron sonriendo, y el francés añadió:

- Pues ya sabemos que esto se puede repetir.

- Ni muerto – y la cara del prusiano por sí sola bastaba para matar a alguien de un infarto.

Siguieron caminando, atravesando el campamento, notando las miradas fijas de los soldados puestas en ellos. Se soltaron de las manos, por si era eso por lo que los miraban así, pero ni por esas. Hasta que el francés soltó de repente:

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que vamos desnudos?

Prusia se paró en seco y puso una cara, no ya seria, si no extra-requete-super-mega-seria-y-espeluznante. España echó a correr seguido de cerca por Francia.

- ¿Esto lo tenías planeado?

- Por supuesto – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

- ¡YO A VOSOTROS OS MATO!

Y así, perseguidos por un loco germánico, empezaron un nuevo día en el campo de batalla (Inner: y antes de las doce, ¡todo un récord para España!). FIN.


End file.
